I can't resist
by mrs-pprongs
Summary: Não era um encontro qualquer, era o primeiro encontro de Lily e James. Ela finalmente havia aceitado o convite que ele propusera à ela. Tudo pode acontecer em um primeiro encontro entre James Potter e Lily Evans.


Lily Evans não sabia o que a tinha levado até ali. Por que estava indo a Hogsmeade? Por que não estava em seu quarto tomando chocolate quente enquanto lia aquele livro que pegara da biblioteca? A verdade era dolorosa. Ela dissera sim. Mas que diabos? Por que ela aceitara? Talvez era o brilho dos olhos dele. Ou da forma como o seu coração batia descompassado quando ele a chamara pra conversar. _"Burra, burra"_. O que havia mudado? Ela nunca sairia com ele. Então por que o estava fazendo? Enterrou as mãos cobertas por luvas nos bolsos do casaco. Ela não sabia se estava preparada para olhar na cara dele. Ela se arrumara para sair com James Potter! Em que mundo paralelo ela caiu? Que tipo de doença era aquela? Ela manteve a sua cabeça abaixada durante todo o trajeto da carruagem até Hogsmeade, deixando uma cascata de fios ruivos cobrindo seu rosto, que estava corado desde o momento que pousara os olhos em James. Ela ficava repetindo para si mesma em sua mente _"Estou em um encontro com James Potter. Calma, Lily, calma. Eu esqueci de tomar meus remédios?"._

James estava nervoso, suando frio. Finalmente sua tão amada ruiva aceitou o seu convite. Ele havia mudado muito por ela. Ele amadureceu por ela. As brincadeiras insanas que ele aprontava, já não aconteciam com tanta frequência. As azarações à qualquer sonserino, foram deixadas de lado. Para James, o que importava era ver aquele lindo sorriso no rosto de Lily Evans. Aquele sorriso que nunca fora direcionado ele. Aquele sorriso que o deixava estonteado. Ver ela sorrindo não tinha preço.

Ele encarou a ruiva sentada no banco à sua frente e se perguntou o que tinha levado ela aceitar o seu convite depois de tanta insistência. Será que ela havia se cansado e decidiu aceitar para ele parar de atazanar ela? Talvez. Ou será que era porque ela não tinha par? Uma opção pouco provável, porque ela preferiria sair com a lula-gigante, como ela mesma havia dito. Ou será que ela havia cedido aos encantos de James Potter? Se fosse isso de fato, era a melhor notícia que James podia receber. Finalmente teria a sua ruivinha só pra ele. Poderia abraça-la sem nenhuma repreensão. Poderia beija-la sem levar nenhum tapa no rosto. Poderia simplesmente sentar ao seu lado no café da manhã.

–Er... Chegamos. –James disse. Sua voz saiu meio rouca por causa do tempo que ficara sem falar. Ele estava com medo de errar em alguma coisa e estragar tudo. Ou com medo de acordar e perceber que foi tudo um sonho, um lindo e belo sonho.

Lily se levantou sem dizer nada e apenas lançou um olhar tímido para ele. James se aproximou dela e começou a caminhar ao seu lado, sempre fazendo questão que seu braço roçasse no dela. Era uma sensação totalmente única. Quando ele encostava nela sentia uma onda de choque percorrer por todo seu corpo. Ele sentia uma necessidade extrema de ficar ao lado dela. E, de uns tempos pra cá, Lily sentia a mesma coisa. Não conseguia se manter afastada de James. E sim, ela percebera a mudança nele. E agora, percebera que por trás daquele maroto idiota e prepotente existia um verdadeiro homem. Cavalheiro, responsável, maduro. Eram qualidades que agora Lily Evans enxergava nele. Ele a chamou para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, e ela somente assentiu, pois sua voz não saia. Ela ainda não acreditava que tinha aceitado sair com James Potter. Era uma coisa totalmente nova para ela.

–Lily... –A voz que um dia tanto odiara a despertou de seus devaneios. –Aqui a sua cerveja amanteigada.

Ela sorriu para ele e tomou um pequeno gole.

–Eu nunca imaginei que ia ser assim, sabe, desse jeito. –James disse cabisbaixo.

–Desculpe-me, não entendi. –Lily se endireitou na cadeira.

–Eu sei que pode achar estranho, e um pouco gay. –Ele deu um sorriso de lado. –Mas eu sempre imaginei o nosso primeiro encontro. Na minha cabeça, você pelo menos falava comigo. Não estou reclamando, não, nem um pouco. Na verdade, eu amo olhar pra você quando está pensativa. Sempre morde o lábio e olha pra baixo. –Ele concluiu risonho.

–Desculpa, é só que minha cabeça está muito cheia. Muitas tarefas pra fazer. Eu acho que é melhor eu ir... –Ela ameaçou levantar da cadeira, mas James segurou sua mão.

–Hey, não vai. Eu adoro ficar na sua companhia. –Ele sorriu daquele jeito._Aquele jeito James Potter de sorrir._

–Ok, eu fico. -Ela sorriu abertamente para ele. Era uma coisa impossível de se controlar. Quando ela via aquele sorriso sincero no rosto dele, perdia as estruturas. Ficava feliz só de olhar para aqueles lindos olhos castanhos esverdeados, que a encantavam somente com um olhar. Lily sentia necessidade de ficar perto dele, nem que fosse só para caminhar até as aulas. A presença dele a fazia se sentir segura e confiante.

Depois disso o clima se descontraiu. James e Lily começaram a conversar normalmente e sorrisos era o que não faltava.

–Não acredito que vocês fizeram isso! –Lily encarou James boquiaberta.

–Pois acredite. Filch não sabe quem fez o cabelo dele ficar verde até hoje. –Ele deu um sorriso_"Oi, tenho 32 dentes"._

–Não sei como vocês tem coragem. E se pegassem vocês? –Ela apoiou a caneca de cerveja amanteigada na mesa.

–Lily, nós somos os marotos. Ninguém ia pegar a gente. –Lily somente soltou uma risada abafada e James ficou surpreso com o fato de ela não gritar _"É Evans pra você, Potter"_. –E se nos pegassem, a Tia Minnie ia nos livrar, vocês sabe que ela nos ama. Afinal, quem não me ama? Olha como sou lindo, gostoso, sexy...

Lily começou a tossir.

–Socorro, acho que vou morrer sufocada. –James arregalou os olhos. –James, você devia andar com uma plaquinha de _"Cuidado, ego perigosamente inflado"_. –Ela começou a gargalhar e ele cruzou os braços.

–Eu não tenho ego inflado. Só sou realista.

–Narcisista. –Ela se encostou na cadeira.

–Realista.

–Narcisista.

–Realista.

–Realista. –Ela disse rapidamente.

–Narcisista. –James disse rápido e depois percebeu o que tinha dito. –Ah, assim não vale,_Evans._

–Claro que vale, _Potter_. Veja pelo lado bom, você admitiu que é narcisista.

–E quando você vai admitir que é manipuladora? –Ela mostrou a língua em um gesto infantil, e logo depois riu.

–Eu não sou tão manipuladora assim, não das boas que nem a Marlene. O problema é que as pessoas são fáceis de serem influenciadas. –Ela lançou um olhar discreto para James. –A maioria delas.

–Isso foi uma indireta, Lily? –Ele riu. –Eu sou cabeça dura, igual à você. Pergunte ao Sirius.

–Você acha que eu não te conheço, né James? –Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. –Pois saiba que eu sei tudo sobre você. Sei que gosta de panquecas com chocolate no café da manhã. Sei que é o melhor aluno em Transfiguração. Sei que dá o maior duro como capitão do time de Quadribol. Também sei que você tem mania de bagunçar ainda mais seu cabelo , principalmente quando está nervoso. Sei que seu sorriso é lindo e que seus olhos são encantadores.

Ela ficou estática. Havia mesmo elogiado James Potter? James apenas sorriu.

–Para com isso, James. –Ela cruzou os braços.

–Parar com o que, ruiva?

–Para de sorrir desse jeito, caramba. –Ela disse nervosa.

–Mas, Lily, esse é o meu jeito de sorrir. Qual o problema?

–O problema é que quando você sorri desse jeito, eu fico sem saber o que fazer. Esse sorriso me deixa sem estruturas. Pronto, falei. –Ela corou e olhou pra baixo.

–Lily. Hey, olha pra mim. –Ela levantou a cabeça e encarou aquele lindo par de olhos castanhos esverdeados. –Isso é sério?

–É claro que é sério, James. Caramba, como você consegue fazer isso? Quer dizer, toda vez que você fala comigo meu coração fica acelerado. Eu fico nervosa quando to do seu lado. Eu me arrumei pra sair com você, me arrumei pensando no que você iria achar. Isso não é normal, eu acho que to ficando louca. –A cada palavra que ela proferia o sorriso de James aumentava. –Mas que droga. Eu acho que eu... que eu...

–Que você...? –Ele incentivou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

–Queeugostodevocê. –Ela disse rapidamente e enterrou o rosto em suas mãos.

–Lily, eu não entendi. Pode repetir? –Ele tirou as mãos do rosto dela, com a maior delicadeza do mundo.

–Eu acho que, que eu gosto de você. –Ela voltou a enterrar seu rosto em suas mãos, com vergonha de olhar naqueles tão lindos olhos.

James sorriu internamente e tentou parecer impassível.

–Bom, er, quer ir na _Zonko's_? –Ele sorriu torto. Lily o encarou meio confusa e assentiu, totalmente abismada com a reação dele. James pagou as cervejas e eles saíram de lá.

O vento estava ainda mais forte, Lily se encolheu e apertou o seu casaco azul contra o corpo, em uma tentativa de se esquentar mais. Suas pernas tremiam, e ela não sabia se era por causa do frio ou por causa de James.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Em um momento ela estava tremendo de frio e na outra ela estava sendo prensada em uma parede qualquer por ninguém menos do que James Potter. O beijo era quente e cheio de desejo. Os dois precisavam um do outro, e isso estava mais que claro. Ele parou o beijo e Lily ficou meio brava. Ela necessitava daqueles lábios vermelhos e carnudos, necessitava de James.

– Você não sabe quanto tempo esperei pra ouvir isso. –Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, com aquela voz rouca.

Lily deu um sorriso maroto e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

–Menos conversa, mais beijo, obrigada de nada.

James sorriu a voltou a beija-la, dessa vez com ainda mais intensidade. O gosto de morango na boca de Lily era como uma droga para James, cada vez mais viciante. E o hálito de menta de James deixava Lily em êxtase. James começou a beijar o pescoço de Lily enquanto ela bagunçava ainda mais o cabelo dele. Estavam em perfeita sincronia. Eles ficaram lá, se beijando. Nenhum dos dois sabe por quanto tempo, nada mais importava à não ser eles dois.

–VÃO PARA UM QUARTO. –Alguém passou e gritou para eles. Lily riu entre o beijo, e James começou a acariciar aqueles cabelos ruivos que ele tanto amava.

–E como nós ficamos? –Lily disse encarando aqueles olhos por quais ela se encantou.

–Por mim, nós podemos casar. –James riu e Lily deu um leve tapa em seu braço. –Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? Eu faço o que você quiser, ruiva. Eu, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Em como você fica linda corada. Em como fica atraente quando está concentrada na aula. Em como eu fico com vontade de te beijar quando você grita comigo. Eu não consigo ficar longe de você, Lily. Eu te amo.

–Você tem o dom de me deixar sem palavras, sabia? –Ela sorriu.

–Lily Evans sem palavras na frente de James Gostoso Potter? –Ele riu.

–Narcisista.

–Já disse que eu sou realista, ruiva. –Ele deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dela.

–Um realista muito lindo. –Ela se aproximou ainda mais dele.

–Viu? Você que fica ai aumentando o meu ego. –Ele se aproximou mais.

–Tenho que tomar cuidado, ou o seu ego vai acabar me prensando na parede. –Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

–Desse jeito? –Ele prensou ela na parede e começou e beija-la.

–PRONGS. PRONGS. –Eles se separaram bruscamente quando ouviram Sirius chamar por James.

–Acho melhor a gente ir. –Lily disse e começou a passar as mãos pelo cabelo, em uma tentativa de arruma-los.

–Vamos. –James puxou Lily pela mão e eles foram até onde Sirius estava.

–Hey, Prongs. Onde você tava, cara? –Sirius perguntou e depois voltou o seu olhar para Lily. –Ah, sim. Atrapalhei algo?

–Que? Não, não imagina. –Lily disse corada.

–Uhum, sei. –Sirius lançou um olhar maroto para James.

–Meus lindos, que saudades que eu tava de vocês. –Marlene chegou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Sirius.

–Lene, a gente se viu hoje. –Lily disse sorrindo.

–Mas já faz tempo. Eu sinto falta de você, ruivinha. –Ela mostrou a língua para Lily e esta apenas sorriu.

–Então, cadê o Remus e a Dorcas? –James perguntou olhando em volta.

–Esses dois sumiram desde que chegamos. Espero que tenham se acertado. –Sirius disse.

–Ia ser bom se outro casal se acertasse também, não é? –Marlene disse e logo lançou um olhar para Lily.

–Que casal? –Sirius perguntou totalmente alheio a troca de olhares que acontecia bem a sua frente.

–Nada, amor, nada. –Marlene revirou os olhos. –Vamos voltar para o castelo?

–Claro. –James disse e então entrelaçou sua mão na de Lily.

–Vocês querem contar alguma coisa pra gente? –Marlene olhou para os dois e depois olhou para a mão deles.

–Não sei do que você está falando, Lene. E você, James? –Lily fez cara de desentendida e logo depois riu.

–Também não sei de nada, Lily. –James sorriu e eles começaram a caminhar.

–Parece que o dia rendeu, não é, Six? –Lene disse observando o novo casal andando na sua frente.

–Será que a noite rende também? –Sirius disse e logo depois riu, ou aquilo seria um latido?


End file.
